Talk:.hack//Wiki
Please add new messages to the end Cosmetics (as Kula likes to put it) As is already mentioned, we just don't have enough completed articles to work on 'em yet. But we do need to think about the future for when the time comes. I say there should be "Featured Character" and "Featured Work" (.hack//Infection, Liminality, SIGN, etc.) sections. The "Above all else" section articles should remain on the front page while the "The Series" and "Other Info and Terminology" sections get their own pages a la the Characters page. To me, this sounds like the obvious evolution of the front page.--OtakuD50 18:50, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :The work you want done requires a large knowledge of the Wiki language. As much as I want it to look good, I don't know much about the Wiki language. Hell, I barely know anything about HTML except how to bold and italicize. >_> We'll need to wait till someone more experienced shows up or learn ourselves. Kulaguy 22:11, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Hey Kula, I can try to find some people that are knowledgeable in Wiki but not so much in .hack to help with the "cosmetics" while everyone else keeps working on the content and stuff. I can also try to inform some people that this is here so more people might work on it some.Oh and a little suggestion, shouldn't we try to add like a big link or image link to the .hack//Wiki at the top of the main .hack wikipedia entry or something? I wouldn't have ever seen this place if I didn't normally look at links. --Orca239 17:42, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::A gigantic image link at Wikipedia wouldn't be a good idea because they'll start bitching about advertising. The most we can do is add a link to this place through the External Links section. Kulaguy 00:21, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::Or "sources", since they totally use us as one :P - Kuukai2 00:44, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::: Anyone mind me giving a whirl at making the entrance a little more visually pleasing? It shouldn't be too hard, the easiest way to learn is by looking at code for other wikis. --Phoenix 01:32, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I have In the Case of Mai Minase, and I have seen episodes of Roots and Legend of the Twilight. I volunteer to add the neccessary information to the corresponding articles. --Male Wavemaster Enzeru 6:05 PM, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Enzeru----I'm glad someone's on here, but I didn't understand my message, and I'm sorry. I just hope I can help. Besides, this stuff is cool!:-) Japanese .hack//WIKI Robin Hood of the Azure Flame here, and I need help! Translating the .hack//WIKI into Japanese along with school work, family, friends, etc is a pain (but I'll do it for what I love (^o^). Anyways, I need people, ANYONE who has any info on .hack in Japanese, knows any Japanese to please contact me! My E-mail is masterpayne2292@yahoo.co.jp , please help. And, you can chat on the Japanese .hack//WIKI BBShttp://ja.dothack.wikia.com/wiki/BBSboards in the meantime. Thank you. --Robin Hood of the Azure Flame 15:59, 23 April 2006 (UTC) I just finished translating most of the main page, there maybe some errors, but hopefully more people who know Japanese will help fix them. -- Sanjuro Main Page Redirected; Who gave me permission to do such a thing? If you're perplexed as to why I did this, don't be. It's standard for all Wikis, y'know? I'll admit, it looks weird in the URL bar, but considering you need only link to http://dothack.wikia.com/ for it to automatically link to the new main page, it makes no real difference. Next up, we need to think about the evolution of this page. Should it remain Table-of-Contents style, or should we adopt the look of other wikis? Somewhere along the line, we ought to at least have a "Featured Character" on the front page or something like that. We should probably finish up on those pages first though, heh. We should also work on changing the menu and maybe the color scheme. We need a little more... STYLE, y'know?--OtakuD50 18:26, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Instead of working on the cosmetics, we should work on the content. Leave the cosmetics for later. Kulaguy 22:34, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::I know, but it couldn't hurt to plan about the Wiki's future a little early. Unless you have some kind of brain disorder where it hurts to think, in which case, please forgive me <_< *sigh* I was hoping SOMEONE/ANYONE would put in some content for the "high-priority" pages, but I guess it's the busy time of the year for a lot of us.--OtakuD50 00:08, 22 April 2006 (UTC) My entire family has fallen on hard times, so l'll be able to do very little, my late Grandfather Andrew Newsom 1928-2006, may you rest in peace. Daipenmon 11:50 24 April 2006 ISBN numbers? Can we get ISBN numbers (both English and Japanese) for books and manga, and can we get VICL numbers for CDs? This would affect Template:Infobox Novel, Template:Infobox Soundtrack and any stray Manga articles not using these templates.MirageAtoli 00:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Done. Didn't know CDs had numbers like ISBNs. Kulaguy 02:01, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Damned protection... When are we getting the main page off protection? *sigh* All I wanted to do was add a link to the Event page...--OtakuD50 19:20, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :I've lowered the protection so logged in users can edit it. Is there any reason for it to stay protected at all? Angela (talk) 06:18, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Just me...? Okay, something's been bothering for a while. Does the layout of the windows seem badly layed out to anyone else? What I mean is, do the tabs on the top like the "article" or "history" tabs seem to be placed right on top of the window name. Like right now, I see the tabs obscuring the "Editing Talk:.hack//Wiki (comment)" thing. And the window itself is obscuring almost everything behind it so all I see is "tributions" and "log out." Is this only affecting me?--SicInfit 00:36, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Depends, on firefox it looks fine for me, but when I was looking in Internet Explorer it had the problem you described. --CRtwenty 00:51, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::Another reason why Firefox > IE. Kulaguy 00:53, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry about this bug. It's a bug that affects people using IE7. We're hoping to get it fixed later today. Angela talk 01:09, 27 November 2006 (UTC) >_> Should we add some sort of "Weekly featured article" thing to the front page? It looks kinda boring with a huge wall of text.--Spiritsoulx 08:18, 22 February 2007 (UTC) What's with the +/-(#) thing? In the revision age after the name of the age it now shows a +/-followed by a number. Anyone know what this means?--Ellimist 01:45, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Characters added/subtracted. - Kuukai2 01:48, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting.--Ellimist 02:46, 23 March 2007 (UTC) WTF?! Um, what the heck is going on? Did I miss something? Is it some kind of joke? What's with all the Tokuoka sh*t? I'm so confused...--Hencho414 10:58, 2 April 2007 (UTC) You ever heard of April fools?--Daipenmon 12:44, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, but April Fools was yesterday.--Hencho414 13:35, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a copy of the .hack wiki logo, somebody else will have to change it back. EDIT: NM I found one. --CRtwenty 15:04, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Time for an update? I think we have enough articles to have a featured article section now. Don't you think? We could have a features article every week or something, and have a synopsis and link to it on the front page of the wiki. --CRtwenty 21:05, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :We certainly have enough articles, but I'd prefer we overhaul the front page before we do that. Coincidentally enough, I started making some drafts a couple hours ago, though I don't think I'll actually have the time to get to it for a while.--OtakuD50 21:24, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::What Otaku said. We would need to redo the entire front page. And I don't know enough Wiki language to write the coding needed to make it. Kulaguy 22:08, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Okay, I put my idea for a new main page up at Talk:Main_Page. I'm hardly a genius at using wiki code, but I did what I could. What do you think/what changes should we make to it before putting it up? Oh, and how do we get rid of the header at the top of the main page?--OtakuD50 20:52, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :To get rid of the header I believe we have to put it on "Main Page", atm our title page is ".hack//wiki". Anyway, I think we need to standardize the colors for the headings, and maybe try to put some color in the lists. Look at the main page of Wookiepedia http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, I think we could do something similar. Foodopedia http://food.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page has an interesting layout as well, but I don't think it'd work well for us. --CRtwenty 21:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the color scheme is something I couldn't really decide on, so I tried different colors to see what y'all think..--OtakuD50 21:16, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::The blue look we have now looks nice, if a little bland. The .hack series seems to use a lot of green and black, maybe we could try that look? --CRtwenty 21:39, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, I tried out a few more schemes. Tell me which ones you like most or if you have a better idea.--OtakuD50 22:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I like the tan background for the lists, but none of the headline colors you used really go well with it. Also, maybe you could try an even lighter blue? --CRtwenty 23:48, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I can't find a good match for that color. Looks like both our tastes conflict a great deal because I thought that was the worst of the colors I used. But I did try a lighter blue on the box at the top. How's that?--OtakuD50 03:42, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::That new lighter green is really good. Kulaguy 03:48, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::I agree, that light green looks excellent. --CRtwenty 04:01, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Eh, I'd like to get a consensus as soon as possible so we can put it up. So, are you saying we should use that light blue for the lists? And uh... what color(s) for the headlines?--OtakuD50 01:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :We're going to have a featured article section right? How about we use the tan background/burnt orange headline for the featured article. And then light blue background/dark blue headline for the other lists? I like the light green, but I haven't seen a headline that goes well with it, so I think we should stick with blue. --CRtwenty 02:07, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ohhh, I like the current setup. --CRtwenty 04:59, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm... Okay, the tan background is growing on me. I'm definitely not using gray for anything at this point, although it looks kinda good as a headline color with the light blue background, though that color seems to go with everything. I'm also kinda partial to the bright green headline/light green background combination.--OtakuD50 05:44, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::The only thing bothering me is the huge gaps between some of the boxes. Otherwise, it looks good. Kulaguy 13:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I can't make those gaps any smaller without crowding the sections... Anyway, I made the borders slightly larger and even all around and fixed the color scheme to my liking. If there aren't any objections, I think we can go with this.--OtakuD50 04:40, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::::The layout looks great. Just a few suggestions from my end. First change the headline on the Featured Article template to orange though, the green looks wonky with the orange background. As for the other colors, I vote for the green combo, I think it'd look really good for all the lists. --CRtwenty 04:42, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, I changed the header for the Featured Articles template, but I'm holding off on anything else until I get some more opinions. Although it seems to be only you, me, and Kula talking about it... You'd think that with a decision this important we'd get a *bit* more participation here.--OtakuD50 04:54, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::I figured I'd wait and see, since I'm bad with colors. If I really hated the scheme after a month, I'd say so then. It's a wiki for crying out loud, we can change it. - Kuukai2 14:37, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, since nobody else spoke up, I switched it to the green color scheme. If there are no objections, we should be able to put this up anytime. The only thing we'd have left to discuss in that case would be which day a new featured article would be put up.--OtakuD50 05:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Weapon Lists I think there's something screwy with the Weaponlist(R:1) Template. None of the R:1 Weapon pages are displaying correctly. Does anybody know what the problem is? --CRtwenty 17:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that too. All the more reason to clean up the weapon pages. Kulaguy Products/Merchandise Is there a products/merchandise page here? AzureKnight 21:24, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? --CRtwenty 21:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Probably like a list of goods aside from the discs, books, and cards. Take these things, for instance: ::http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/hack/new/fr_figure.html ::http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/hack/new/fr_goods.html :: - Kuukai2 00:02, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Profile pictures Ok, which was it? Do we want body or head? I thought we decided on one of these, but I can't remember which. Updates since that decision seem to have gone both ways, so I thought it would be good to clarify. - Kuukai2 21:46, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it really matters...You won't be able to get the same type of picture for every character, so why not just use the best possible picture for each page? Rpg 22:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's whichever one is the best quality. Though we try to use official artwork as much as possible. --CRtwenty 22:45, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::You mean like concept art or something? I'm pretty sure we've, like, never used fanart, so it's all "official". - Kuukai2 05:33, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I think he meant as opposed to screencaps and game engine renderings. Rpg 05:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, ok. - Kuukai2 05:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC)